prodigy_game_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizarding Guidelines
Welcome! These are the rules all of you are imperative to follow to have a great time working with the other wizards (users) here! Basic Rules (to follow everywhere here) * Respect to all! Everyone deserves respect depending on what stories they create, their user status, or what they are. Please respect the rules, staff, protected pages, and social hubs. Language shall always be child-friendly. * Please follow all of the laws applied by FANDOM Terms of Service and Privacy Policies. * We do not tolerate trolls, spam, vandalism, real-world politics, advertisements (except for those posted on the Advertisement Page that fit requirements), etc. anywhere on this wiki. Social Hub Rules (rules to follow specifically in social hubs like discussions, message walls, live chats, blogs, and fanfictions) * You may create your own rules for your threads or owned social areas, but they MAY NOT override these rules. Good example, allowing room for disrespect on a message wall will result in a staff member closing it. * Basic rules (in the section above) apply. * Please don't add any content that was copied from other sites or any images that aren't your own. This is called plagiarism and art theft. * Social areas may not be accessible to new or unregistered users if unregistered users get out of hand. It is suggested that you create your own FANDOM account and an email as well. * Messages on message walls are always public, so if you have something private to say, don't say it on a message wall or anywhere on this wiki unless both users are on live chat and speak privately to each other. * Live chats are live, and users who are in the chat have full responsibility under their own actions and can be immediately banned at any time for any offense. * Please no offensive language or anything inappropriate for preteens and younger, as the actual game's audience has a lot of young players who are much more attracted to this wiki than adults are. * Our wiki does not have a discord; please go on the discord at Prodigy Math Game Wiki (FANDOM), but be aware that the people there are not the same people here. And rules WILL be different. * We no longer have roleplays. Please make your own roleplay-specific wiki if you wish. * Fanfictions MUST BE PRODIGY-RELATED. * Fanfictions can choose to have fake OC pets and fake wizard characters, and is suggested that you make "cards" in infoboxes (Wizsonas or Fakepets templates) if you want them to be famous! * Please ask others before stealing or sharing OCs, and they can only be included in Fanfictions if shared. * Blogs are only used for staff making updates or posting fanart. * Fanart must be your own for you to post. * Feel free to create your own fanfictions, but please register all of your characters and link/fill out a section in the Fanfictions list. Fanon Pet/Wizard Creation (creating fake pets (Fakepets) and fake wizards (Wizsonas)) * If you have an idea for an OC to add to fanfictions, register them on your profile page! * Use Fakepets for the infobox for your tamed pets or wild monster characters. * Use Wizsonas for the infobox for your wizard characters you create. * You can leave spots of the infobox empty if they're only used in fanfictions/fanart. * If you have a problem or glitching with your characters, use the template to make a bulleted form of your character instead, using all of the correct parameters from the infobox. * Non-canon (fanon) pet species must not be used in this wiki unless with staff permission. * You are allowed to register separate morph-marble forms of your wizsonas, but please do so if you have a lot of space on your profile and you want to go into great detail. * Buddies may also be registered pets, but may not be monsters or bounties, etc. * If a major character pet/monster doesn't have a name but goes by its generic moniker, you must register it. * You do not need to add/register characters found in the real game (Mira, Crios, Pippet, Noot, etc.) or already existing pets (default pets, ones who aren't major in the fanfiction included with them, known pets belonging to the capture of known NPCs, or quest-named pets) to your page. For example, Crios' Embershed or Moog's Henchman doesn't need to be registered. Wizard/User Rights Promotions Guidelines * Only provided if you complete a challenge (challenge set) in which the reward is a user rights promotion. * Some forums can serve for staff-only debate, a private worksite, or to vote for user rights adding/deleting. * The bureaucrats, administrators, and founder of our wiki are the only people allowed to legally promote users higher. * Ranks of users from highest to lowest: ** Founders. The creator of the wiki has the highest rights. ** Bureaucrats. Some of the most helpful users with almost equal rights to the founder. ** Administrators/Content Moderators. Very high rights and are always promoted with both rights together. ** Chat Moderators/Discussions Moderators. High-ranking members promoted by administrators and bureaucrats who deem the users skillful enough and has enough right judgement to be the moderator, watching out for misbehaviors in chat. ** Rollbacks. Can revert edits on threads and articles. ** Regular Users. Users who have been here long enough to not be able to need to use the CAPTCHA programs and aren't considered new or unregistered. ** New Users. Novices to the wiki who are just trying out their first steps on the FANON FANDOM. ** Unregistered Users. Users that haven't made a significant or any mark at all on the wiki. ** Blocked Users. Misbehaving users who aren't allowed to use the wiki anymore or most purposes. * Staff members on Prodigy Math Game Wiki are allowed to request the same rights they have on that wiki onto this one as well. If they are demoted, their rights are demoted here as well (unless for a good reason as thought of by the founder). * Voting for kicking or promoting a user is common. The staff will publicly out these threads in the forums/discussions. * No begging. * Rollbacks are always welcomed! Request rollback rights and you will surely get them from the founder if: ** Your rank is a Regular User. ** You have already reported a misbehavior made by another user to the founder or any staff member. Editing Rules/Threadmaking Rules * No "articles" are allowed to be created unless by staff members who have the rights of SYSOP or above (administrators, content moderators, bureaucrats, and/or founders). * Threads can be created by anyone at any amount at any time, unless you are not a New, Unregistered, or Blocked User. * Threads not posted in for a long time except for archived threads or finished fanfictions (as determined by staff/owners of threads) can be protected for SYSOP staff members only. * Please don't change the main page unless with permission by another SYSOP. * Feel free to edit in your fanfiction threads into the list, but don't edit other listings or their info. Category:Community